The Stubborn Gold and the Brave Emerald
by Errors1007
Summary: He thought he had lost her, He thought he will wait forever, He thought he will be forever in solitude. Until She appeared once more and broke his heart, she was different from the woman he had love, he was nothing more than a person with a title for her. He did lost her, He shall continue to wait but will he be still in solitude? When all was in the past now and nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

**My Fanfic One-Shot (Mutli-Chap) Contribute for KiMa Week 2015!**

 **Day 1: Emerald and Gold**

I Will be doing a Digital version of this when I am more free. I had decided to do all my artwork for KiMa Week Traditionally since I color more faster with it.

Basically, My contribution for KiMa Week would be half fanfic - half artwork. One justifying the other

 **Note:** This is an Alternate Universe, and I apologize for not updating "Your Cupid, Excalibur. I really cannot get pass my author's block on the last chapter.

 **Link to the artwork: http(:/) art/I-found-Her-546010163**

* * *

" _When I grow up I want to be a warrior!" Her high pitched voice rang throughout the room, some would cringe to it, some would say she needs to sew her mouth because of her bloody voice while some had gone to the extent of plunging her mouth with anything eatable to hush her. While, for me, I love hearing her voice unless she is shouting in my ear. "What? No, you cannot!" I protested, almost knocking down our plates and glass when I stood up. "Huh? Why?" her heart shaped face had grown two lumps as she puffed her cheeks, showing she was disappointed with my idea of not letting her. "The reasons are many, it will take forever if I will tell you, and that means we will miss lots and lots of foods to eat!" "But we can always eat those while talking!" "No, that would be improper and have no manners." As much as I like seeing her so freely, doing everything she wants with no rules to bind her, I feel so refreshed that I cannot help but to smile. That is her, but I am different. Rules had become a part of my life along with the expectations of many that I am not even aware about. Disobeying the rules and proper conduct had become a flu to me, making me whimper and vomit, the punishments I receive for disobeying are hard to forget. "But that is my dream Kiddo…"_

"Sir, It is time for breakfast. Please, make yourself representable and the event will be held tonight." My golden eyes opened lazily as I groaned inside, the lack of sleep and the abrupt awakening of the head butler had made my patience grow thin. "I will, thank you and you may leave now." I spoke with a tired tone, reclining my back on the soft plush chair of the library. Memories of her had kept on haunting me, every single memory I had with her are my dreams of the night and day, and when I dream of something different, I would always wake up drained and tired even if the sleep I had is the recommended for my certain age. "Thank you, dear sir, abut before I leave, your father had wished that you would pick someone tonight." "I see what I can see and choose whom I want to choose. Thank you, you may leave." I said once more in a stern voice, luckily he had picked up my sour mood and finally decided to leave me alone with my thought. _'I wonder how she is…'_ That green eyes that would bring the emerald and green forest to shame, her hair sweet as lilac and rose with the strands that are strong and silk like the strands of a spider web, her skin soft and smooth like cream. I wonder if she still holds these traits or had become even more breathtaking that I remembered, even more than the first day we had met. But all of those were in the past now, all of those are only memories of mine to keep, either to cherish or to forget and in my case; I had chosen to cherish it, because she is the only one who had brought me true happiness.

* * *

People were scattered throughout the hall. People chatting, laughing, dancing, eating and all such things are happening at the ball all at once, disturbing my peace. The moon, a perfect circle hanging high at the black sky decorated with luminous stars was a perfect view from the wooden bench of my family's garden. Even with being miles apart from the crowd of people, their noises had still managed to ruin my peace and my last hold of my sanity. These kinds of gathering had never been a bother to me until light had shed upon me and the truth had been told. These events were made for a reason, a reason where only my image is important and not my well-being. Standing up from my comfortable sit, I had decided that it was better off to show myself to the waves of people, people with many faces I never seen, so many delilahs waiting to be asked for their hand. Ladies who dreamt of becoming mine, but all of it are only in their fantasies. For whom, the lady I want to be with excelled so much in hiding that it is still taking me years to find her. "I finally you showed yourself my dear son." My father spoke, flashing out of nowhere that made my heart jump a mile. "I do not plan to shame you father. Plus, you had never taught me to hide or ran away with this kind of situations." I countered, it seems that today everyone in this palace had decided to test my patience."Indeed, you don't run or hide, but you are indeed stubborn as a rock with choosing no one." "Because, the number of people passing my test is none, father." "No one had passed the test? Or no one had passed her?" And then my heart had dropped "I am your father Kid, and it is easy to read you. But when I wished that you would act according to your age, I never thought you would turn into a stubborn kid. "Father, I am not a stubborn kid!" I stomped my foot on the floor, which I immediately regret when I saw the grin on my father's face. "Ah, yes, you are not a stubborn kid, but a whiny one." A face heated with embarrassment, I left my chuckling father and proceeded where all the laughter and smiles are found.

"Hi, good evening my dear prince, it is a pleasure meeting you, I-" "Ah, yes, thank you. My night is fine and thank you for the compliments on the food. We do have the finest chefs in the country. Yes the weather is fine and thank you, my looks are from my parents, but I do wish to be alone now. Thank you and have a great evening." That was the eighteen girl that had tried to grab my attention on my thirty minutes of standing in this ballroom. I only came to show myself, but the idea of dancing, chatting and even socializing with others is now revolting to me. I left the girl with her mouth wide opened, I didn't mind turning and see that she is now glaring and cursing every breath that I take. My feet had led me to the balcony, the balcony I hate yet held the most precious memories I have. Leaning on the railings, I sighed at how exhausted, I am already. "Am I to be blamed if I find the people here unpleasant to the eyes?" "No, but it does not mean you need to be rude to them." "Huh?" I turned where the voice had come from, and when our eyes met I stood there frozen. "I apologize for what I am going to say, but the way you treated those girls are venom in my eyes." "I beg your pardon?" What was happening was unbelievable, I don't know if my past is haunting me or I am speaking to a ghost. "Please, act like a gentleman and not an arrogant, stubborn prince." With that her body moved, signaling that she was about to leave and when I finally realized, I had grabbed her wrist and trapped her between my arms.

' _Maka?'_ my mind was screaming at me, telling me that the girl in front of me is her. Her hair was up, braided around like a bun tied with a jade green ribbon ornamented with leaves to finish the design of a rose, some of her hair was loose and hanging on bare shoulders. Her gown was the color of a fully bloomed dandelion, she was stunning, simple yet beautiful, but what caught my attention was her eyes. The same eyes that captivated me on my childhood days, that same eye that could see right through the soul, eyes that brought emeralds to shame. "Sir, if you won't move I shall take this as a sexual harassment." I pulled myself away from her after hearing her warning. No, I cannot put my family's name into shame. I mentally scolded myself, about how I acted over this, on how I always over react around her. _'Her…'_ I looked up at her, the moon shining at her back. She looks like the Maka I knew, but their personalities are different. "My apologies, I have acted such out of character. I thought you were someone I knew before." "Ohh?" she said with a raise of an eyebrow, "And my I know who is this person?" "An old friend of mine, but that is the past. She is… gone." "Ohh." Her, voice was also different, it was not the high pitched voice I had love, instead it was soft yet strong, the happiness is nowhere to be found. "Maka." "Huh?" "My name is Maka my dear prince, and it is nice meeting you." Why is she telling me her name? Had she forgotten about me? When we were kids she said she wanted to be a warrior and left on the same day, ever since that day I waited for her, there was not a single day I would stare at my bedroom door and wait for it to be opened with a slam and a pigtailed girl tackling me with her hug. I always waited for that day to come again, but now, I am confused. Could she possibly be… "You seem disappointed, is there something wrong?" _'Yes,'_ "No." I closed my eyes and smiled instead, bowing to her and holding my hand open. "I apologize for my rudeness earlier, but may I have this dance?" Yes, a dance might solve it. Solve the bleeding heart, I have for the moment. "Only with one condition." Then I felt her gloved hand on mine, will I dare look at her? Look at the face whom may have forgotten about me and the memories we shared? "I will dance with you if you will also apologize to every girl you had hurt this evening. "That will be hard, considering with the mass of people at the ball." "Then, it will be a no." I groaned, yes, it is now finalized that everyone is clearly trying to get into my nerves today. "A dance and a walk?" "Dance or no dance, that is what I can only offer." A chance or no chance? That is what had registered in my mind, _'Ahh.. Now I see…'_ "Very well, please excuse me, It seems I have some girls I owe an apology to." Turning, I heard a giggle the sparked my heart and made me smile truly once again. Indeed, I have waited, waited for countless years for her return, and when she did, I was nothing more than the prince this country knew. Maybe it was wrong to expect her to remember me, to get back where we left off. _'She may lost the memories we made, but it doesn't mean we can no longer make new ones to remember'_. People change, people forget, and permanent is only an illusion. She may not remember me like how I had remembered her, or she may be a different Maka than the one I knew. Nevertheless. I was still given a chance, a dance for the first time with our second encounter. _'At least, I found her.'_

 _Maybe, it is time for the stubborn gold meets the brave emerald._


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently I am a day behind KiMa Week. Sorry, **All the artworks are done, I am just having troubles with the fanfic.  
** I am not having Authors block, but more like I cannot deliver what I want to say. So what I did is this. **I WILL JUST GIVE YOU ALL THE UNEDITED STORY.** **  
 _No more Length requirements, No more blocking of ideas, and no more checking of grammars or what._  
** _ **I know it is bad, but think of it as this story is just a scrap, a drabble. A raw file on how I wrote stories first and the perfect example is this. Haha**_

I wrote this stories during my breaks, so everything is just random. **Plus, I do know that, if you would rate me 1-10 (10 being the highest) on how I capture the theme, I am only at 5-7.** But I am happy on how I have a change of personality or character with Kid and Maka.

 **My Contribution for KiMa Week 2015. Day 2 - Secrets.**

 _ **ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE, SO PLEASE DO SPARE ME.**_

 _Also, I forgot, if you want to see the artworks, just go to my profile and go to my DeviantArt account. You can see it there._

* * *

 **REASONS AND LIES**

"Dear Sir, you have an appointment tonight with the Westfield's daughter." "An appointment? I don't remember such thing." "Sir, I believe you intentionally forget things that does not suit to your appeal." I sigh, my prefect afternoon was once more ruined with our so perfect head butler, after reaching the right age of marriage they had countless times arranged me on meet-ups and such. Dates with countless girls I would never bat an eyelash. A yearly gala that is held twice a year to search for the perfect girl suited for me. All of this because they are worried that, I might inherit the throne without a Queen by my side. "Very well, kindly move the 'appointment' at a more... suited time where I am free and care no less." "Yes, dear sir, you also have a dinner date with the eldest daughter of the Thompson family." "Postpone it as well, I am not in the mood to talk and accommodate someone else." "Sir, you had moved this appointment for the eight times this year." My golden eyes traveled to his, a knowing smile already painted on my face and once he saw that smile his face fell into a frown. I snickered at this, finding this scene more enjoyable than the book I am currently reading. It was always like this ever since I had grown tired meeting countless of eligible ladies, I would always postpone the appointment at exactly eight times and end it after, A perfect and symmetrical End I must say. Cruel, I know, but I never really want to date anyone. "Sir, please forgive me but, do be considerate on attending this dinner with Lady Elizabeth." "No." "Sir." "If I attended this _Dinner_ with that lady, what will I gain Mifune?" "Sir, you wou—" "Hush. Leave me, My answer is final and it is a No. I am not interested in this kind of arrangement and never was." Standing up, I left the once quiet room, I've been until someone had entered and destroyed my serenity and that someone I clearly know will not leave undefeated with his goal on making me date numerous amount of ladies they think are worthy.

 _How gullible it is to think that the palace are trying their best to pair me with another woman. They say I am a dunce on declining all these women who are throwing themselves at my feet, they say that it is a waste for not grasping the opportunities given, and that, I am a fool for loving someone who had already left when there are so many fish in the sea. Yes, all of these are true. I could date whoever I want, whenever I want, I can have the most beautiful, intelligent, caring and loving woman in the country, but what is that they do not see, is that I was never a man to throw my diamond for a rock. I am a fool in love after all._

* * *

I entered the training ground where the palace knights, warriors and soldiers train. I reason why I entered here is a blur to me, I had given my feet the freedom to roam aimlessly around the castle, but I still continued , not taking a step back until I heard a high pitched scream. "Sir, please do take consideration on dating the eldest of the Thompson sister." Just great, our impossibly perfect butler had appeared out of nowhere only to complicate things further. "Mifune, I have such no time for this. I am busy." "Sir, you never had time for things such as these, plus your excuse of being busy is highly doubtful at the moment." "Then must not you be surprise that I am declining?" "Sir, please give us a proper reason why you are declining these such wonderful ladies." Halting, I turned to face this persistent man that is tormenting my quiet time alone. My patience for this man is a done for, I feel my hair would completely turn all white and not just striped. I was about to say my reason until I heard that fierce high pitched scream, and when I turned to see who it was. I froze.

"You again?" "Yes, Me again." Her shocked face was not new to my eyes, The night after I had apologized and declining once more the offer of the ladies she thinks I have hurt, She was gone once more, not even a goodbye note left behind. Nevertheless, that was not a reason for me to give up, especially when I found her. I had spent the days searching for her until I found her buying a dress at a commoners market, and ever since that day you can say she was glued to me. "I never knew you are a warrior, no wonder you are so fierce and scary." "I told you! It was my dream!" My eyes almost popped out of its holes and my lips were sealed shut with her words. My heart flew and my stomach turned that I feel I would vomit from happiness. Grinning ear to ear I was staring at her and I knew that we have caught the attention of the many. How much I want to laugh and hold her in my arms right now, I should have known, she was a horrible liar after all but taking a look at her once more I burst out laughing when I saw how red her ears are. They are only red like this when she is embarrassed or when she knew she is busted. "I-I have told you that when you were stalking me at the market!" I laughed louder, now completely owning everyone's attention at the field, whispers are now rising but I do not give a care. "I beg to differ, but I am your admirer and not your stalker." "But what you are doing is considered stalking." "I believe it is not stalking when you talk with the person." "You were following me all over town." "I was following my happiness." Why does teasing your love so enjoyable? I am trying my best to stop myself from smiling further or my face would split. It feels like memory lane is raining down on us again, we would always bicker like this. Hence, I was only like this with her, she really brings out the different side of me that I, myself is surprised. I too also thought that I would be forever be a stiff, serious, OCD freak prince, but with her, I hate to admit but I feel like a child around her. A child without a care in the world and only wants to have fun and play.

Even when with het flustered face, she still looks determined and brave. It's a jaw dropper to see her wearing a warrior's armor suit. She was the color of Silver, decorated with gold and leather. She was wearing Silver plate shoulder bracer and brass over some black clothing she used to protect and hide her pearl white skin. Her arms, hands and knuckles were also covered with silver arm braces and gauntlets, with the palace skull strapped just below her shoulder braces. A leather cape is tied around her waist, hovering over her silver plated skirt. I was lowering my gaze when I saw her scythe almost striking me on my abdomen. "Well then stop, you are a distraction!" _'Distraction? Was I a distraction to her that she had left me alone?'_ "But you are my inspiration." "Just leave me alone, I need to practice." "Only on one condition." "Okay." "No, make it two." I chuckled when she groaned, clearly not so fond of my change of mind, however her eyes glimmered with mischiefs. "Fine. Shoot me Romeo." Suddenly row of gasp are heard and the whispers turn to chattering. This is amusing, I always like when she fights me heads on, unlike the other ladies I had met forcefully. "Tell me why you lied." "Lie? What in the heavens are you saying, my _dear_ prince." Her hips swayed to the right and her arms crossed over her silver brass. Her face remained stoic with no reaction, like she was saying she was innocent, but I cannot help but smile when she put exaggeration on the word 'dear'. "I thought you had forgotten about me, erased me from your memory, but it seems I was deceived." "I want to be independent, I want to be strong, I want to achieve my dreams and be someone, and not just a woman that got married." I stepped closer to her, my arms aching to be wrapped around her, feeling her warmth and smelling her scent. My curiosity is getting the best of me, I wonder if she is still the same like when we are little. I was about to wrap my arms around her when she shoves my face away with her hand. "Now, the second one." "Go out on a date with me." "What?" "Oh, sorry. I mean be my bride." "E-excuse me?" I stepped to the side, giving way to her. Still smiling like a fool at her, and since she won't let me hold her, I grabbed her hand and held it instead. "There, the path to my heart is now clear." And out of nowhere, my cranium was aching. A steaming book was in her hand but I still grinned sheepishly when I saw that pink face of her with that puffed muffin like cheeks. "It is either a date or marriage Bun." Then the next thing I knew, I was running away, laughing from an embarrassed warrior who wants my head. On the other hand, I think I am sure I heard Mifune saying, 'So she is the reason.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Sad to say everyone, The fanfic will not meet KiMa Week, (I am not really a writer) But nevertheless, I will continue it.**  
I am just... well, let say that we have our own lives and own things to handle.

But, KiMa Week already ended too TnT.

Day 3: Art

 **One (repeating) Word: Scrap.** **Scrap.** **Scrap.** **Scrap.** **Scrap.** **Scrap.**

* * *

 **Dating with a Teddy**

I thought he had forgotten about me, I thought I was would be a new face for him, I thought he would act cold and arrogant to me like how he treats the other beautiful ladies that have eyes on him. But I was wrong, when our eyes met; it had shined more than gold on a crystal clear river. He didn't hesitate to walk over, he had smiled brightly, but when I acted that he was a stranger to me, I could see how his heart had fallen. I was brave enough to criticize his way and go against him. Leaving him apologizing to the women who admires him, I thought that was the last time we will see each other. _'That is what I thought.'_ Closing my eyes, I recalled what had happened earlier.

" _Prince Death the Kid, may I please know where are we?" "We are in the most elegant and symmetrical restaurant in the country, are you not amazed at its symmetrical beauty? Because I am not." "Why not?" The place was a blinding white and gold, Chandeliers hanging on the high ceiling, small water fountains sculptured with a mermaid at the each corner of the room, pouring crystal clear water from the pot they are holding, and the vines of a rose traveling on the small table like column it is placed. "Because, I find your beauty more breathtaking." The walls were white with the palace skull in between and the tiles designed like the stone you find in the garden, leading a path where the main attraction lies_ _._ _"Then why did you bring me here?"_ _"Because of this…" He had guided me to the center, my gaze fixed on his enchanting eyes, he was taking me whole, drinking me in like what I was doing to him and when he turned his gaze from mine, I followed it. An angel is lying peacefully in the arms of a man, but her heart was stabbed with a golden spear, her hair was cascading down like a river and her gown a falling 'till it reaches the ground, like a blanket covering the flower field. The man that is carrying her was down on one knee, in his right hand is a heart. The heart of the angel, inside was a small candle, making the illusion it was still beating and alive. At first sight, one would think this is dark for such a light garden-like-restaurant, but when I saw their faces, I melted. Her eyes are closed, her long lashes touching her cheeks making me envy with her beauty. Her nose was small and her heart shaped lips curved up into a warm smile. She seems to be sleeping in the arms of Death, but somehow I felt that this was her wish; Death. The man, his face was handsome; his lip thin yet full, he was giving a small warm smile to the angel in his arms. But, with all of that, what had caught my attention were his eyes; he was crying. His eyes were staring down at her lovingly, he was staring at her like she was the only thing that gave him happiness, that gave him reason, the warmth in his cold path and his light in his darkness night. In the corner of his eyes were pearl like tears streaming and falling down his handsome face, falling to meet the angel's cheek, like how he had fallen for this beautiful angel. It appeared that this was also a fountain, for how a statue was crying small droplets of tears._

"Maka~ Mon Ange~" He called out my name, snapping me from my thoughts of the earlier time. "What is it?" "Grumpy Bunny~ Let's go to the park, I know that will cheer you up." "No." No, just no, I don't want more _feels_ this day. I know he wants to show me love, make up from the time that was lost, swift me off my feet, enchant me with his flowery words full of promises and love. But no, There is more things I need to pay attention too than this so called feelings of a lover. I only agreed upon this date in the hope to gain peace and time to train further, not in my mind, I thought of going out with this childhood sweetheart of mine. Nevertheless, it was still useless since he had dragged me towards the park. _'He will do anything to get his way… he hasn't changed one bit.'_

" _Did you know Maka, Cupcake. That for some immortals; the greatest form of love is killing them, while for some is giving them your life." "Kid…" "This statue, fountain you may say, is called 'Given Chance'. "Given Chance?" "Because, Death was given a chance to love while the Angel was given the chance to die." "Kid... what are you, trying to say?" He had smiled softly, turning to face me, he closed his eyes and move his face close to mine. I closed my eyes, thinking he would kiss me, but when I felt his warm soft lips on my forehead, I stared at him. "Isn't it obvious Maka? I thought you were smart. Haha."_

"Kid, why did you bring me there? To that place? That restaurant?" "Hmm? So we could eat. I know you love chocolates." The statue like fountain was beautiful, it was indeed a masterpiece and a work of art. Until I notice it was circled upon rows and plates of food, food of different kinds and from different countries, foods I had never tasted before that almost caught me drooling over it. I was about to grab a piece of a fried cauliflower dip in egg when I noticed the four chocolate fountain surrounding the statue. "Ahaha, the face that you made when you saw those chocolate fountains is a memory I will never forget, hahaha." My face heated up, It was embarrassing, I knew I looked like a kid eyeing those chocolate fountains. "Well, normally, in events, the chocolate fountain is hidden, or at the far corner of the buffet table and only one. But this, it is four and at the center! And the chocolates were really tasty." "Mhm. But, I know something more delicious." ' _Something more delicious than chocolate?'_ "What is it?" Then, with a swift move, his warms lips had pecked a kiss on my nose, making me freeze yet my cheeks warm. I only thought a kiss on the nose will be enough, but he had moved further, not only kissing my lips softly but licking my lower lip, and tugging it afterwards. Now I knew I am completely taken aback, he had kissed me in public,and maybe done something more in the sea of people, where so many eyes watching us. Even if we had dressed like the commoners around us, it is still undeniable that he is the prince with his three stripes. "You~"

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to slap me in front of so many people." He whined, while rubbing the maple leaf print in his right cheek. "You deserve it!" "I was being sweet." "It is P.D.A Kid, P.D.A: Public Display of Affection. - !" I am ashamed, I am a warrior of the palace, I must be strong, brave, courageous, smart and alert at all times. But when I am with him, I always turn out to be the little girl I was before. His firm arms had wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him and making me squeak as we head our way back to the castle ground. "So? I want everyone to know you are mine and I am yours, is that bad my sweet pigtail bunny?" I stepped on his foot, earning a held scream from this stubborn sweet man. Though I expected, he will let go of me and nurse his aching foot, he didn't. He just stood there trying to suppress his scream of pain. Lifting my foot once more, I planned to bring him another set of pain until a little girl in a kindergarten uniform came to us holding a canvass and small box where all of her coloring material seems to be. "Mister, Mister! If you would please, may I be given permission to draw—" "ahh, draw what you want, my dear young lady." I was surprised at how fast his recovery was, but I would be in the depths of depression if I find out that it is me who is becoming weaker. His arm had once and yet again touched me without my authority. At first, I thought he would hold me on my waist again, but I was wrong, because he had held me on my shoulder, then laying his head to mine while smiling at the little aspiring painter in front of us. I stuttered on what I was planning to say, daze on what will I do, but he had smiled at me and I found myself smiling as well. I feel I was in France, the City of Love with the situation we are in now, only this is for free and our painter is a little kid.

"There!" The little girl squealed with such excitement in her high pitch voice that made me cringe, it was fine though until I notice Kid laughing that earned another bump in his cranium. "Ouch.. My soon-to-be-bride-" Another hit, this man will never stop will he? "Argh, fine. Maka, Bunny. Look at what she had drawn." "Teddy Bear?" I blinked several times, I thought the little girl had drawn us, but instead it had drawn the teddy bear Kid was holding all the time at our date. "Nice choice, Amazing artwork my dear little girl." Without further Aude the little girl went off, back to a small group of kids wearing the same uniform as her. "Kid... What is that Teddy Bear? I've been meaning to ask." When I first saw him at my door, with that teddy bear, I thought he was going to give it to me, but he didn't. Throughout our date he was giving me so much things, earrings, flowers, chocolates, bracelets with our names embroiled to it, yet I was still waiting for him to give me that teddy bear. I looked at him and saw his handsome face had fallen into a frown, _'why is he sad?'_ "Death The Kid, is there something wrong?" "You have forgotten…" "Huh?" What I must have forgotten to bring him to this sad state, "You gave this to me, after your class… you said this is for me, that you thought of me when you are making this… that this is our child." He said with a puffed of his cheek. I don't remember anything he was saying until he had opened his mouth once more and told a memory we had once shared.

* * *

" _Father, where is Maka?" I asked him, while I arranged this obnoxious bow tie or rather a bow wrapped around my neck. I would prefer a cravat then this huge thing suffocating me. "She is still at school Kiddo," "Why does she even go to school? She is smart already and doesn't need one like me." My father sighed, clearly not fond of how I am growing stubborn like this. "Because that is what she wants." "Fine." It was my Eight Birthday and father had once again held a party for me, but I never want to start a party without her. I don't why, but I just don't wanna. I puffed my cheeks, crossing my arms over my chest and stared at the ground while I am standing at the center of the ballroom. Trying to be patient as I wait for her. "Kiddo~!" I heard someone call out my name and based from that high pitched voice I knew it was her. I held my ground, I didn't dare to look at her and turn her way, even if everyone in this room knew I was waiting for her. "Kiddo-kun~!" She called once more and my resolve to resist her was growing weak, Puddle Pie, I am always weak when it comes to her. But I don't want to turn yet, I want her to hug me or pounce on me like how she always do when she sees me._

" _Maka… I don't think that is Kid." Soul whined next to me, yawning at the same time. Soul, one of my best friends like Kid, but I like Kid a little more than any of my guy friends. "No, I know that is Kid! Look! He is the only one with the striped hair!." "But, what if it is just a mask or a hat or something? We are way up and almost can only see the tops of their heads." "We are only on the fourth floor." Today is Kid's Eight Birthday, and everything was so beautiful and pretty! But today… tonight, it seems like it is more like a ball than a birthday party. I knew that his favorite number is eight because of its symmetry and that means this day is twice as important and special to him. So I had spent all days and nights on sewing this teddy bear. I had done my very best to make sure it is symmetrical and he will appreciate it, I want him to have this because after a few months… I will be leaving to train with my mother to become a warrior. "Alright, prove to me that, that is the Kid you oh-so-love~" he teased me while sticking out his tongue that earned him of my famous Maka-chop. "Fine! I will!" Climbing over the railings until it had reached my waist, I placed my small hands dressed inside the white gloves to cover the bandages I got from sewing over my month. I inhaled deeply, preparing my lungs and myself for what I am going to say to catch his attention. 'hey, I am going to leave after all, it is a now or never.' "DEATH THE KID! I LOVE YOOOUUU!" I was about to hide under the railings like my friend Soul but Kid was just too fast, He didn't look at his surroundings, he had looked straight up at me after I had screamed my feelings for him. It was embarrassing, but what made it worst was that I was caught in the act since my hands are still around my mouth and cheeks to amplify my voice. I know my face was redder than Soul's eyes, which had only increased my sweating. 'Fudge, Move! Run and Hide right now Maka!' my mind screaming at me, scolding me with my craziness. But my body won't move, it was frozen and stiff as a rock. Soul was even controlling his laughter at my side and if I can only move, he was probably dead right now. I was slowly starting to shake when I saw the wide grin he had on his handsome face, his eyes were like big yellow marbles shining and he had positioned his hands like mine, mimicking me. "MAKA ALBARN – DEATH! I LOVE YOU TOO!"_

* * *

"Where is the teddy bear there?!" I asked him, while I licked the Ice cream with my left hand since he was holding my right. "Oh, you gave it to me after I caught you." "w-what?" "after you said to the world your undying love for me, you ran off so I have to chase you all over the palace. The good thing is that your legs gave out since I was close to using my skateboard to chase you." "Then why didn't you use your skateboard in the first place?" He was staring at me, as I lick off the melting part of the ice cream that was trying to stain my fingers. It felt good and cooling over the hot morning and tiring afternoon. The Vanilla flavor washing away the taste of the thousands chocolates I had eaten. "Well, I thought you purposely wanted me to chase after you." "Now, why would I-!" I stopped when he took a bite from my ice cream cone, "Hey, Maka~ do you know, there is one more thing that is fun to lick?" He asked while I almost shivered at his voice but when he had licked my ear and whispered something I didn't want to hear. I am proud to say that the maple leaf print in his face was now symmetrical.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Weddings**

I apologize if it took so long, I am just finding it hard to deliver the story.

ex: Should Maka wake up seeing Kid on a ran, thus Kid leaving Maka apologizing that they cannot celebrate but still forgets to greet her.

Should Maka be waiting for Kid in the living room, awake or asleep?

Should they fight?

I honestly had done this chapter for 5 days (during my breaks at work - I don't write when I am at home since I draw or play games that time).

I don't know what to say about this, it may not be that fluffy or funny like the previous chapter but nevertheless. I am proud of this.

 **Next Update:** Would be Day 5 or My New Fanfic (still don't have a Title for it.)

* * *

 **Piece of Cake?**

"Maka… are you pregnant?" when I heard those words, it seems like my throat had close and the delicious food I was eating had become a vomit I am trying to either swallow or release. "What?!" "Hey. Don't yell at me, I am only asking since you are eating like a whale tonight." I covered my mouth in hopes in order to not to vomit, but I cannot deny that I was finding it hard to swallow after hearing Blackstar's words. "It's okay. To hide it from me is something not to fear about… You are wed to the prince." The idea of having a child with Kid is a blessing, yet the assumption of this friend of mine is a false. "Brother, I do believe to hide a blessing is shameful, but what you are thinking is nothing more but your imagination." His hair was bright and deep like the sea – blue. His piercing yet warm eyes reflecting the hue of his hair and his face was sculpted like his lost father. His built was like one of the warriors of Zeus his muscles and strength over flowing within his body even if he tried to contain it within his armor. Luckily, this man had become my partner at the field. We had grew up together after my departure in the castle, training together to become warriors of the land and now we had reached our dream; I had stepped down from my role which had caused an uproar between him and Kid. The rumor of which I had resigned because of Kid was true, this was his wish as I had taken the name of the prince. Half a year ago the castle ground had become my arena against Kid, it was never easy for me to let go of my position as one of the highest and respected knights of the country. Everyday he would ask and plead to me to leave my tittle and stay here instead, inside the vast castle where I am safe and far from what he fears. Thus, everyday I would retaliate, refusing to lose, this was my dream, I wanted to be a warrior like my mother. Each passing day had become different, our fights had become less and less dramatic until we have met halfway, I had resigned my position as one of the knights to be a guardian, a trainer and a teacher for those who are brave enough and seek to serve the country. Yet, I had still brought utter disappointment to my fellow-men. _"I knew this would happen if you married him."_ Were their words to me.

"Then, what is the reason behind your sudden starvation?" "I am only trying to condemn myself. I am angry and trying to calm down." "And what did the highness had done this time either from removing you from your rank?" He grumbled, still cannot accept the fact that it was my decision and not Kid's. "Kid… He had forgotten our anniversary." Announcing it to him with a stoic voice, he had remained still with his mouth open and the piece of steak hanging in front of his mouth waiting to be demolished with his teeth. "Then why the bloody hell you are here with me?! No wonder you are dressed up like a doll!" "Because I want to eat to calm my nerves! And forget about this forsaken day!" We both stood up from our seat and faced each other from head to toe, placing my hands on my hips I held my chin up and dared him to mock me from celebrating an event alone that was meant for two. Our voices had caught the attention of the people around us, everyone within the training ground for knights such as us. Our voices became louder and our foolish quarrel continued on until the laughter of our friends had reached our ears and we had laughed along with them.

* * *

May the soil be alive and perished me now by digesting me to its core.

I had run my fingers through my hair for the countless time this day and I regret each time I had done it, but the regret of what I had brought upon my wife cannot be justified even if I offer her all the sweets and cute things on this planet. "Argh! Goddammit, what kind of brain do I behold to forget to even greet my wife?" "I wish you a long life there prince." Soul mocked me with his snickering and by flashing his shark like teeth. To those that had thought I had forgotten our anniversary – you are wrong. Too forget our anniversary is a sin, I have waited for her my whole life and forget that special day is what I cannot forgive. Yet, I was too busy too think what will I say and how must I convince the king of the grassland, and that had led me to disappoint my wife. But I intend to change that, I had left soon after the king had accepted our proposal. He even invited me to come and enjoy the party they have but I had kindly refuse and said that my wife is waiting for me at home to celebrate our wedding.

" _What?_ _Ehem_ _. Excuse me dear son of Lord Death, but what in the heaven's mind are you thinking to leave your lovely wife alone to celebrate such as thee?" "I understand your words, but—" "Ack! Enough with thee_ _blibber_ _blubbering! Go and seek your wife, an angry wife is more furious than a hungry lion and a thunderstorm at the sea. What will your heir think of you as a father?" "I am really grateful, but dear King… We don't have a child yet." "Then, shouldn't you be gone now? And celebrate with your wife like rabbits in their love hole?"_

I must be out of my mind to even tell the king of I not having a heir. Laughter had roared around the buffet table that even my good old knight – Soul had mocked me with his snickering. "Sorry Kid, but the Old Pirate King do have a point. Aside from reproducing of course." I grumbled, almost growling to shush this knight I have chosen to accompany me through this journey. From meeting the allies of my wife, I had come to conclude a theory – that Maka and I are surrounded by Idiots. Once my feet had meet with the palace ground, I had walked and run away from the royal coach towards the door of the castle, while I had ignored the booming laughter coming from Soul. ' _One day, it is I who will laugh at you.'_ I vowed to myself, knowing that this shark-tooth knight have his eyes on the eldest daughter of the viscount. My footsteps had echoed through the vast halls of the palace, the tap and click of my heels had announced my arrivals but no one had greeted me. It is no surprise - It is only an hour before midnight will struck and most are now resting for tomorrow's work. For the second time in my life, I had cursed the distance between the main hall and my room. I could hear the beating of my heart as I run towards the bedroom, muttering a curse on how damn long the stairs are and how many stairs I shall overcome. I was close on removing my tailored suite when I had notice I was near my room, I had slowed down to breathe some air and compose myself. Thus, when I had prepared myself for a possible angry wife – I had opened the door, only to be greeted with silence and coldness. She was already pass asleep on our king size bed, only her ash blonde hair on view from the door way while her body is hidden beneath the soft lush blanket. "Maka?" I softly whispered, keeping my steps quiet, I had seated myself beside her. My fingers stroking her bangs away so I could view her beautiful face more clearly, but I had frown. Her eyes were puppy and red that had stabbed my heart with guilt and pain – I had made her cry. I can only imagine what she was thinking when she was alone and I had left before her wake. The damp portion of her pillow had only made my stomach turn further. "Maka… Bun…" I was lost with words, I cannot think of anything reasonable enough to explain my actions, to say I was busy is something I cannot digest, for which I do not want her to think that I don't have anything in mind other than work and responsibilities. I cannot offer her anything, cannot give her a gift for this day for since I have entered empty-handed. I tried to open my mouth, letting it do the talking but no words came out. I grumbled, running my hands through my face. I am desperate, anxious and feel like filth. She has the right to be mad at me, to hit me, throw knifes and books at me, be the red flag of a bull. "I am home."

* * *

I feel bad for making him worry this much, but I also want to teach him a lesson or two. Faking that I am asleep is such an easy task, but crying is not. To only wet the pillow is not enough if my eyes are the same, so I have tried to watch movies and read books that could shed a tear from me – but all had failed. Yet, imagining of him being with another did made me cry which I immediately regret for whom I know that the man I love and married could never do such a sin. I had felt his forehead against mine, his breathing warm against my face that almost brought a shiver to my spine before he had scooped me up and carry me bridal-style. When my consciousness had gotten the best of me, I asked him where we are going, and he had only smiled at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Remember the time when I had proposed to you?" "Kid, It's okay. I understand that—" I have never finished my sentence since he had silenced me with his lips. "You proposed to me by announcing it to everyone on the center of the park with a marching band and acrobats." I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory, I felt so embarrassed and shy that I wish there was a hole I could hide on. "That is the only one that was a success." "You mean… there was more? And you have not only proposed once?"

"Yes. I have tried every possible ways to ask you. Like, putting on your food, on a bouquet, singing to you, and playing a song for you. Name it and I have done it." I didn't dared to open my mouth and counter him with his announcement when memories had begun flashing on my mind. Memories where he was reckless and not at ease when we were having dinner, I was full and not fond of the desert that was serve yet he had almost begged me to eat it. A time where he sent me a gorgeous and elegant bouquet, but I have to decline it for I had not stop on sneezing when I made contact with the pollens. Events where he had sing and played a song for me where lines of being wed or asking for my hand is included. "Ohh…" That was my only answer, there is nothing more I could say to him knowing he had caught me. A pit of laughter had escaped from his thin yet full lips, he had held me closer when I had felt the cold breeze against my night-gown and the scent of roses filling my nostrils.

"I didn't know what else to do, what ways I will do for you to see clearly that I want you to be mine forever." The way he had shamelessly inhaled my scent through my hair had made my inside tingle, but it was not enough to divert my thought on how oblivious I could be to not even notice he was trying to propose. "As long as we ended up marrying each other then it would be fine right?" "No, it wouldn't be - To only be wed with you was not once my aim, but to relive and walk the path where you had chosen me everyday of every single minute and second." Before I could give him a kiss on the lips, Kid had already swept off my feet until I it is dangling in the air while he raised me up like I am the cub of a great lion king. We had danced under the black sky, only the moon and stars were our light tonight, our laughter were filling the quiet ground of the garden which was also filling my heart and soul with joy. Then, when he had put me down, I didn't notice that he had brought the blanket with us when he had placed it gently on top of my head like it was a velo. "I never thought I would find such great love." Starring in his eyes I have drown myself into, I had notice how his waterline forms his tears. "I never thought that my whispers would be heard." He was so handsome even under the moonlight, his body radiating kindness, loyalty, truth and love I have become intoxicated too - He was breathtaking. He had kissed my hand like the day when we had met once again, and when his arms had snaked around my waist; my arms had followed soon by wrapping it around his shoulder. "Maka, will you accept this man - the very man in front of you. To not only be your husband, but your partner, guardian, friend, soul mate and true love. I will give you my heart, soul and body only to you. Will you stay with this man until the last sunset of our lives, to spend our days in the arms of each other, to love, care, cherish and protect the family we shall build. Will you Maka, accept this man to have your heart? Maka, will you marry me once again?"

 _What else do you expect me to say after this? Of course… I said_ "I Do." _While his_ _image_ _had become blurry from the tears of happiness I was shedding._

 _'There is no such thing as a perfect couple, but it doesn't mean we cannot make our days perfect with each other.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5: HOT**

I am dreadfully sorry that it had taken far too long for me to accomplish this day. Not only it had taken ages to be done it is not complete, or should I say I could not complete it.  
Erotic literature must not be my fitting. I find it hard to even compose a sentence of Kid touch her *cough, mound *cough*

I don't even know if I should put this on restrictions since it likely doesn't have it expect the part with her hand.

Again, I apologies if I cannot deliver what you wish.

* * *

His kiss was soft and slow.

The wedding vow his lips had spoken cause tears to fall from my eyes. Never in my mind would I have thought of us having this solemn and private wedding. Never would thought he would do such a romantic thing for me - never thought I would be expose to the world. The day had started dreadful, anger and disappointment swimming through my heart. I was mad at him, mad on how he could place 'that' over our wedding and disappointed on how he couldn't even wait for me to rise from slumber or wake with his sweetness like the days we have spent together.

How unfair and sweet is it not?  
How easily a resolve crumble with just a smile, how easily the anger faded with just a brush of his fingers, how easily he melts and chase away all the insecurities and loneliness that had barge its way to my heart. How unfair it is that he is my weakness yet my strength, but I am the same to him, am I not? Then maybe it is not unfair after all.

His kisses is such a mystery to me.  
Sometimes, it would tickle my ear, assure and calm me when he would kiss me on my forehead, feel like a toddler under his protection when his lips would touch my head. A kiss on the nose? A giggle I shall and I shall blush when he would peck my cheeks. I feel like a lady, worthy of respect and admiration while he would hold my hand and plant a kiss on the back. His lover, when he would deliver his feelings as our lips brush. His partner when he kiss my neck and a woman, who could not only stir, but fuel and fill his deep want of being together and one as he goes further. But, most of all – I feel like his wife, his Queen when he would passionately kiss the ring we both have and share.

"Maka."

His voice was low and soft, tickling my body and soul until I left out a giggle. I was still clinging on to him, my arms wrap around his broad shoulders. I have two choices right now, it is either I would postpone or let him, and of course I had choose the latter. I don't want to hold back anymore, our emotions are the same, there is no point in resisting this charming man in front of me. "I love you so much." Are the words I heard from lips before it had crushed into mine. Our tongues tangling, fighting for dominance that I am losing and leaving both of us out of breath. I had realize that he had carried me and placed me on top of the blanket over the rose bush. "Forgive me that your husband cannot contain himself enough to carry you to the bedroom." Oh that boyish smile of his, that smile that he knew he is up to no good but also knew I would be proud of it. Indeed I am proud of, but a little… fun and teasing doesn't hurt.  
"Sir, it is not that my husband cannot carry me I mind, but it is if my husband can actually satisfy want I need." "Oh? But rumors speak that your husband is good, am I wrong?" "Good is different from great Sir." I whispered, his mind processed the words I had spoken – but it couldn't compete to how solid he is becoming in my hands as his eyes dilated in front of me. "Like how hearing and seeing is nothing compared on experiencing it on hand, am I right? My dear Husband." I cannot stop the smile forming in my lips, cannot stop my hand from caressing his part that will satisfy both of our craving. "I want to drown and lose myself tonight."

His lips had crushed to mine again, drowning me in this hard demanding feeling. The kiss was passionate, his mouth was warm and inviting. His tongue delved into my mouth, until I writhed and tried to catch my breath. I thought he would pause for a moment in order for me to relax, yet I was wrong – that was not his plan. He had brushed his tongue on my lips before claiming it once again for a hungry kiss. He had pressed long kisses down my jaw and neck, feeling his teeth softly biting and tugging the soft skin. He earned a soft moan from me when he had kissed my collarbone and chest. "Have I told you how much I love it when I hear you moan?" I could feel the smile on his lips as he gently kissed my forehead, and how slowly he is pulling the sleeves of my dress until I could feel the cold wind caressing my shoulders. "Mhm. You always whisper it to my ear every night." "Then, have I told you how beautiful you are bathe under the moonlight?" _Lord Death. Why did you made this man my weakness? Kid. You had not only made me happy tonight, but everyday of our waking lives. Being in love with you and saying I love you is something I will never regret._ But, sadly. I cannot, I cannot say it to him, but how he had caressed my cheek says he understands and knows how I really feel. "I love you too and more Kid."


End file.
